


Angel on Earth

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), Political RPF
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, Donald is whipped, Heartbreak, I Don't Even Know, Love at First Sight, M/M, Onesided Crush, Pining, Trump falls head over heels for Chanyeol, What Have I Done, pls don't take it serious, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From the moment he first laid eyes on him, Trump is mesmerized by the perfection that is Park Chanyeol.





	Angel on Earth

It was a beautiful, sunny day when Donald Trump first saw him. Park Chanyeol, member of the Korean boygroup Exo. He was tall, blonde and absolutely gorgeous.

"O-Onionhasiho", said Donald, voice shaking. Mhmm, Onions. His favourite snack. He reached into his pocket, took out a piece of half dried onion and started nervously chewing on it.  
"I-I like your hair" he said, smiling shyly at the tall, beautiful boy.

"Ah, thank you." Chanyeol said, his voice like honey. "Yours, beautiful too. Twins!!"

Donald's heart started beating faster. _D-Did he just call me beautiful?_ , he thought to himself. _Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod.  
_He suppressed a squeal.

"Kammisammidah!", he said, trying to remember the Korean word his manager had taught him before. He swallowed thickly and mustered up all his courage, then he took a step forward, closer to the young man.

"Would you like to take a picture together?", he asked, hoping the pretty Korean boy would understand him.

Luckily he did, quickly agreeing, so Donald took out his shiny big iPhone. Chanyeol moved in closer, lightly putting his arm around Donald's waist. His cologne was heady and arousing, and Donald could hardly contain himself.  
_He must've descended from heaven_ , he thought. _An angel on earth._ He suddenly felt insecure, thinking about how his head must look like a big, moldy pumpkin next to the breathtaking perfection that was Park Chanyeol.

"If-If you give me your number, I'll send you the pictures!" he said, and then again "Your number?".

"Oh! Yeah." Chanyeol said, nonchalantly reaching for the president's phone.

Donald was silently praying he wouldn't open his camera roll or his browser.  
Chanyeol gave him back his phone, sending another smile and a little bow his way, and then moved on to greet Donald's daughter Ivanka.  
Trump blurted out another "Kammisammi!" and quickly saved the boy's number, setting 'Chenjol' and a few additional pink heart emojis as the name. He kept staring at his screen, his mind running wild, as he was already imagining himself calling this number, from a hotel room, late at night and he imagined Chanyeol picking up, his voice deep and seductive.  
Maybe if he had been somebody else, someone younger and more attractive, then maybe he'd have had a chance with the hunky young man. What a useless thought. With a heavy sigh he tried to regain his composure.

Trump continued shaking the other members hands, proudly using the Korean words he had learned, but he was barely looking at them. His eyes kept trailing back to the blonde beau.

As it was time for Exo to leave, Donald was still thinking about Chanyeol, imagining what it would be like to be his, to fully submit to him, to be at the mercy of his big, strong hands, getting a taste of his sultry skin.  
The eyes of the two men met, one last time, and for a moment, Donald felt nothing but bliss. Then that moment passed and a minute later he watched Chanyeol's blonde mane disappearing into a black car. The car took off and Donald felt like a part of him left with them.

After the boys left, Trump had to sit through several hours of meetings and discussions, but he could barely concentrate. His thoughts kept dwelling on the image of the boy's face, ingrained into his mind, _forever_.

—

That night, after Donald finally got home to his hotel room, he opened the gift Exo had handed him, a copy of their newest album. A small piece of paper fell out and Donald reached down to pick it up. It was a picture of a beautiful boy, his chest almost bared as he was only wearing a blazer. Chanyeol.

Donald felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"S-Sarangheyho", he whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> (inspired by the exo-trump meeting)  
> lmaooo first of all I have no idea what the hell this is but its 4am and i really need to sleep.  
> Just know that I am truly and deeply sorry.


End file.
